Uares
The Uares (pronounced "WAH-Race") were a race similar to Spiritkin, in that they shared similar features, and a love, almost to obsession, of technology. Being one of the first recorded races to have mastered breaking from their realm and into the outlying Void, they soon grew an adoration for the Void, finding anything to do with it both fascinating and wondrous. Uares are typically depicted, and often appear, as, on average, a foot taller than humans. Uares, from a very early age, would begin growing long hair. This hair would eventually be longer than the Uares was tall. The Uares took great pride in their hair, and thoroughly enjoyed decorating it. Other than these features, the Uares didn't look too far off from humans. Often described as Void-worshipers, the Uares conducted endless research into the Void and its applications. The most notable Uares researcher was named Noamek Nauak, leading a team of other Uares in the research of the Void. Noamek and his team discovered countless uses for the Void, including how to use it to generate energy. Along with this, Noamek and his team perfected a way of traveling in the Void, through the use of machines. When the leading class of the Uares heard of this breakthrough, they immediately used it to wage war on nearby realms. The first of which was, at the time, the home world of the Dragons. Or, more accurately, their ancestors. The Uares attacked their world, ripping it to shreds, and enslaving most of the Dragons they didn't kill. One of these Dragons was named Schalos. Schalos was the pet of the a particularly powerful aristocrat. This was, until, the eventual fall of the Uares. A cataclysmic event took place, breaking the very backbone of Uares society. There was a handful of survivors, most of which either became Gods, or died shortly after. Many of the older generation of Gods are Uares. For example, Rhahamiir, Glacius, Osis, Asmus, Nyxa and Hiuul are either Uares, or their direct descendants. Very little crossbreeding occurred with the Uares and other races, and there are few, if any, Uares being born now. The Uares used spherical architecture for the most part. Rarely though, a deviation would occur, such as the devices they used to travel in the Void. These devices were oblong, although we don't know what they were actually like. The reason we know so much about their architecture is due to the fact that their relics are found scattered everywhere. Enigma, due to dwelling in the Void, has an intimate understanding of their work, as he often finds Uares structures floating about in the Void. This includes massive "libraries". They blow Spiritkin information technology out of the water. Most of the library spheres range from 100-500 meters in circumference, and most of the sphere is empty space. However, there are still many surfaces on which information is displayed. In the center of these libraries, a spire of interlocking soft, blue gemstones sits. This is what we've translated as "the catalog". If you were to change the position of one of the stones, the entire library shifts, with each panel giving different information. On top of this, each panel can be read backwards, forwards, or even things like skipping every other character, and the text will change and read something else, for that instance. Using this technique, the Uares have stored incalculable amounts of data in just a single library, easily dwarfing the Golden Palace library. What we call "the golden age of the Uares", a time when the Uares were constantly learning and advancing, is estimated to be anywhere from 13,000 to 20,000 years ago. The Uares people were quite long-lasting, as well. Their existence was recorded to be around 25,000 years, making them one of the longest surviving races we know of, to date. Of course, that begs the question, who was before them? Was there anyone before them? Are said people still around? Contrary to popular belief, the Uares did not worship the Void. Instead, they engaged in a form of leader worship. The Arbiter of Stahlmite, Goddess-Queen Kessia, was revered as the living manifestation of light, and the cosmos. And, she only barely fell short of this title. By our standards, she would have been a Shaskhi, approaching Tokyzaar. Along with being the main object of worship for the Uares people, the people urged her to intertwine worship and government, which she did. Although it has many unofficial names, the official name for the religion would be translated as "The Church of Divine Light", or "The Church of Distant Skies", depending on how you translate it. But, it is commonly, simply referred to as "The Church of the Goddess-Queen". Kessia's right hand, and her bodyguard, was an enormous white Dragon she gave the name "Chapel", when he was a hatchling. Chapel grew attached to Kessia quickly, and like a child eager to make their parents proud, he carried out every mission he was given, and passed their parameters with flying colors. For this, he earned his reputation for being ruthlessly efficient, and fiercely loyal, as well as his title, "Chapel, Spear of the Church". Chapel is also well known for his roar, which sounds similar to a reverberating bell toll, only much louder. On the other hand is Chairokaknasis (pronounced "KY-Rock-EK-NA-SIS"), whose nickname is "Kairo", and whose title is "Head of the Church". While commonly referred to as "the Void Saint" in many texts, this is merely a historical title, and was never official. Chairokaknasis was a construct, created by Kessia when she was younger. As the years went by, she improved upon the construct, who was eventually given true life, and its title. Chairokaknasis was a four-faced, eight-armed humanoid construct, who is almost unanimously depicted covered with large pieces of white cloth, with golden trim. He wields six khopesh-like swords, a sacred chime and an ornamental shield, in most depictions, although he has also been depicted with eight of the khopesh-like swords. Serving directly underneath the big three, were legions of silver knights, all of which who were modified to be stronger, faster, and more intelligent than the average soldier. It was from these legions of silver knights that we have present-day Silver Magic. Despite being unplayable, the Uares are a Tier 4 Race.